


100 Things #32 (Boondock Saints)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [32]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #32 (Boondock Saints)

“There is another kind of evil we must fear most and that is the indifference of _good_ men.”

For Connor and Murphy MacManus an unwillingness to act had never been a problem. The issue had been a lack of support by the powers that be with the methods they chose to use. From scrapping in the school yard as young boys to dropping a toilet on the head of a Russian mobster the inclination to take the law into their own hands was something they never outgrew. Nor was the desire to protect the people they cared about. Innocents fell into that category as well because any man with even a hint of soul cared about those who were victimized by the world. God and all his retinue knew the MacManus brothers had soul to spare. They were avenging angels following the path of righteous cleansing set down by Gabriel himself. You could argue if they were good men or evil, they really didn't care, but no one could ever say that Connor and Murphy suffered from indifference.


End file.
